


A Mess Together

by NicheKinks



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice OmegaVerse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting, Scratching, there's a mention of his cat too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheKinks/pseuds/NicheKinks
Summary: Otabek always helps Yuri with his heats, but this time is a little different.





	

Otabek walked casually to the edge of the ice rink where Yuri was waiting, although his heated argument with Yakov suggested that Yuri at least hadn’t been waiting without distraction. His previous conversation with Viktor persisted on his mind for a moment, but he was relieved of it when Yuri turned his bitter gaze on him and walked away from Yakov, shrugging his shoulder in a motion for Otabek to follow.

They sat on the nearby bench to slip on their skates. Yuri was being uncharacteristically quiet, keeping his eyes down as he tied the laces of his skates, and standing promptly without a word or look to Otabek. He had a hunch of what could be on Yuri’s mind, but didn’t pry. He stood tall beside Yuri, always keenly aware of how small Yuri was to him. It was quite adorable, really. Not that he would dare say that to Yuri and warrant pissing him off. 

“What did Viktor want?” Yuri asked, his tone noticeably sour. 

“Just some personal advice.” 

“Viktor?? Ask for _advice _???” Yuri scoffed, shedding his jacket onto the bench before gliding onto the ice.__

Otabek watched Yuri for a moment before following suit. He enjoyed the subtle sway of the hips that Yuri did as he moved so gracefully, easily viewable in his tight black clothes. He’s always enjoyed watching Yuri, and always would. 

Practice wasn’t any different than it usually was. Otabek practiced his step sequence with ease, but an occasional fall while practicing his quadruple salchow left him a little sore and frustrated at the end of the day. He skated to the side of the rink for a quick sip off of his water bottle that waited there, and rested his back against the railing. 

Watching Yuri practice always motivated him. The way his slender body moved and flowed from jump to spin combination was entrancing, and although he knew that it was not uncommon for the skaters to pause and watch another skater, but Yuri never looked at him this day. Not once. It was becoming unnerving. 

A quick glance at the clock reminded him that it was about to wrap up and leave anyways. His eyes lingered on Yuri as he turned to leave the ice, placing on his skate guards and sitting on the nearby bench to change into his shoes. The Kazakhstani contemplated if he should wait for Yuri or not. They usually left the rink together, but Yuri seemed rather cold and showed no sign of stopping practice anytime soon. 

With a shallow sigh, he slid on his jacket and headed to the changing rooms for a quick shower before going out for supper. Perhaps Yuri would simply catch up with him later, but he couldn’t help the twinge of worry infecting the back of his mind like a parasite. 

A loud crank of the dial, and the hot water sprayed on Otabek’s back, soothing his sore muscles, particularly on his left side where he had tumbled during practice. A slight bruise was forming on his hip, and he rubbed it soothingly. Otabek was particular about his bath products, so he brought his own shampoo and body wash to scrub away the day’s collection of sweat on his skin and in his hair. Perhaps irresponsible, but Otabek relished in long showers, his mind dwelling on Yuri. 

He was disappointed to find that Yuri was gone when he finished his shower and stopped by the ice rink on the way out. It wasn’t abnormal for Yuri to choose to shower at his own apartment, but leaving without any farewells or even acknowledgement was rather odd. With each passing moment, Otabek’s unease intensified, but he fought to keep his composure stoic as he padded down the streets of Russia in search of something to eat. 

A quick stout and some supper from a local bar ended up as Otabek’s choice, as the late hour proved many restaurants and diners to have already closed for the night. It was delicious, but no matter how delicious it was, he nearly dropped the bottle on the bar and shattered it. 

“Beka!” 

Otabek knew who it was before he turned around. He knew that only Yuri called him that, but he still was startled to see Yuri standing against the doorway to the outside calling to him. He watched the cold blistering cold wind swirl Yuri’s hair for a moment, transfixed, waiting for something. Yuri only narrowed his eyes and waited. Otabek wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a last swig of his beer before laying cash on the bar to leave. He waved to the bartender as he left, stepping out into the brisk night air with Yuri. 

“Let’s go.” 

The wind blew strongly, and Otabek found his friend’s scent, although it was surprisingly faint. 

Oh. _OH _.__

Yuri had taken suppressants. That’s why he had been distant with Otabek throughout the day, and that’s certainly why he wouldn’t step into a bar full of alpha. It seemed that the suppressants were not enough; however, since although Yuri’s scent had been subdued, it was most certainly still the smell of _heat _. They walked to Yuri’s apartment in silence, both aware of the situation but also understanding that there was no need to talk about it. It certainly wasn’t Yuri’s first heat, and he had chosen Otabek as his friend who would help him with them. Heats were significantly shorter when satisfied from an alpha.__

Lights flicked on and door shut to Yuri’s apartment, Otabek finally spoke as they hung their coats and removed their shoes, although noticeably quiet. 

“Yura, I’m surprised you went to the rink today, even with suppressants.” 

“I’m not one to ever miss practice, you know that. I don’t really want to talk about it, Beka,” Yuri stated, his back turned to Otabek. Otabek could see the downcast look without seeing his face. He could feel it emanating from him. 

Yuri was incurably discontented at being an omega. Before he presented, he had been certain that he would be an alpha with his strong personality and fiery ambition, but when he presented as an omega earlier this year, he was not only devastated, but consumed with self-hate. Otabek knew this. They never spoke of it, but they never needed to. Otabek also knew he was not the first alpha to have taken Yuri, although he didn’t know who the first alpha had been, or if it had been consensual. Somehow, Otabek had a feeling it was less than completely consensual and a bad experience for Yuri. Something about the way Yuri’s eyes darkened during his heats... 

“I’m sorry, Yurachka,” Otabek said softly, wrapping his hands around Yuri’s hips and nuzzling through blond hair to rest his lips on soft skin. 

He could feel Yuri shiver at the contact, but didn’t comment on it. It was an unspoken agreement between them not to really discuss this part of their friendship, as much as Otabek would like for it to be more. It felt like a blessing to be able to touch Yuri at all, to see him so vulnerable and sensitive as no one else has ever seen, but he could never disrespect or hurt Yuri. This meant following these unspoken rules, no matter how much Otabek would like to take their relationship further. Despite his prickly exterior, Yuri was soft and sensitive with only a strong armor of pride and attitude to protect him. 

Otabek pressed soft kisses to Yuri’s nape, trailing up to the tender skin behind his ear where the scent was stronger. Yuri always smelled like fruit and tea. His love for sweets seemed to have molded his scent making him smell just as sweet as the treats he loved. A small hum purred through his chest, and he pulled Yuri close, one hand moving up to his chest, while the other grasped firmly at defined hips. He felt Yuri push his hips into his, arching his back to expose his neck. Otabek didn’t know if this was conscious or due to heat, but he did know that he loved it more than he would express to Yuri. 

Yuri, however, knew it was conscious, and most certainly knew that Otabek wasn’t aware how much of his actions were consciously made this early in his heat. They always took care of him this early in his heats, when Yuri was still mostly in control. He preferred it that way, to be in control and full aware of every touch from Otabek. He was too prideful to admit that those touches affected more than just his heat. They hit him somewhere deeper, somewhere beyond just shallow physical contact. They fueled him, and yet they _burned _him.__

Tongue and teeth played with his sensitive skin, and he could feel the tingling blush radiate from his cheeks into his chest followed by a wave of heat. He didn’t mind his heats as much as he led Otabek to believe. Being in heat meant being with Otabek, even though he felt guilty and confused about his intimacy with his Kazakhstani friend. A part of him knew it was wrong to manipulate Otabek like this, but he shook away the thought as Otabek’s fingers trailed down his hips and into his waistband, the other hand gently stretching from his chest along the length of his neck. 

Otabek seemed to have quite the affinity for Yuri’s neck, not that he minded. He was never rough, never leaving visible marks, just feeling the muscles contract as Yuri swallowed and shivered at being so vulnerable. He tilted his chin down and pulled Otabek’s fingers into his mouth, sucking gently and smoothing his tongue around and between them until he heard that deep exhale from Otabek. 

“Mmmm, Yuri,” Otabek nearly growled, his voice deep and thicker than molasses. 

His fingers dug into Yuri’s hips. For just a flicker of a moment, Yuri considered that perhaps being an omega wasn’t so bad if it meant he could be with Otabek like this. He turned in Otabek’s grasp, rising on his tip toes to meet Otabek’s hands with his buttocks. Hands on Otabek’s chest, he looked at Otabek for a moment. His dark eyes were searching Yuri’s, stern and primal. 

Otabek heard a muffled pleasured yelp as he pulled Yuri into a rough kiss, one hand over his rump, fingers dangerously lingering close to the inside, and his other hand at the top of Yuri’s back embracing him tightly. Yuri tasted like apples. Sweet opal apples. He could hear Yuri moan into his mouth as Otabek pressed his tongue past Yuri’s lips into his mouth. Slender legs wrapped around his waist and Otabek carried him to the kitchen table, unabashedly pushing papers and utensils to the floor. 

Otabek saw an apple fall to the floor and smiled. Those must be the apples he was tasting on Yuri. Golden and beautiful, just like Yuri’s hair. It was cheesy, but Otabek didn’t care. He held himself up by his hands on either side of Yuri’s shoulders, kissing him passionately and relishing in the taste. Slowly pulling away, he reached a hand below Yuri’s shirt to remove it gently, his fingertips leaving feather light touches along taut abdominals as he moved. 

Kazakhstani eyes never left Yuri’s, dark and piercing and… _focused _.__

The suppressants were wearing off, and Yuri could feel his heat intensify. Each touch on his chest and abdomen set his skin on fire and made him tingle incurably. The undeniable twitch and flex of his member aching for contact, struggling against the tight fabric of Yuri’s pants as he lay on the table, his legs wrapped around Otabek. He pulled Otabek closer, pressing his heels into the small of his back sharply. Cool wood of the table felt like ice on his back, both refreshing and uncomfortable in his heat. He felt a strong hand pull at his waistband. 

Unceremoniously, Yuri lifted his hips slightly to allow Otabek to remove his tights and toss them to the kitchen floor. After a moment, Yuri noticed with a bite of bitterness that he was the only one naked in his kitchen. Well, him and his cat, but the cat doesn’t count. 

“Why do you get to keep your clothes on?” he snapped, pulling Otabek’s shirt roughly and pouting at Otabek’s soft laugh. Otabek’s laugh was a rare occurrence, and Yuri cherished every second of it. 

“Ha, Fine, Yura,” Otabek stood for a moment and slid his shirt off gracefully. No matter how many times Yuri experienced it, Otabek’s gruff lust-laden voice and smooth musculature always made him blush, sometimes even took his breath away, whether he was in heat or not. 

Suddenly, Otabek pulled Yuri by the ankles and slid him off of the table to land on his feet, his arms catching Yuri around the waist. A small chaste kiss teased the skin of his forehead. It was too short, not enough. Yuri’s legs felt weak and wobbly, and he could feel wet droplets slide down his legs. Otabek seemed to notice Yuri’s instability, easily bringing him into a bridal lift. 

Yuri wasted no time nuzzling and encompassing his senses in Otabek’s neck and shoulder. He smelled like earthy spices and musk, Yuri noted while leaving eager nips and kisses as Otabek carried him to the bedroom, muttering something about the bed being more comfortable than the kitchen table. He wasn’t wrong. Yuri had soft fluffy blankets and had made his nest there this morning after all, pillows and blankets fluffed and prepared for his heat. 

Otabek softly placed him on the bed, and began to undo the button of his jeans before Yuri eagerly pushed his hands out of the way to do it himself. It was always Otabek who did all of the undressing, and Yuri wanted to be a part of it this time. As he undid the zipper and pulled the fabric down and away, a potent smell of alpha assaulted his senses. He took Otabek in his mouth before he was fully aware of his actions. 

Otabek was noticeably surprised at the pleasurable onslaught of friction and heat, a gasp escaping his lips as Yuri enveloped his member with his lips. Yuri’s hair was so soft between his fingers, he massaged Yuri’s scalp slowly. He knew Yuri loved to be pet and coddled, though he would never vocalize it. 

“Ahhh, Yurachka,” Otabek purred and moaned. 

Without warning, the delectable friction was gone, taking the heat and pleasure with it. Otabek looked down at Yuri, a small droplet of saliva decorating his lip until he wiped it away with his hand, his eyes never leaving Otabek’s. He could see the challenging hunger in those eyes. Stepping out of his pants, he pushed Yuri to lay on the bed, wasting no time to lock their lips together once more. 

They both ruminated independently on when their experiences first began. When they agreed that they wouldn’t even kiss during these excursions since it was supposed to be casual and unattached. Somewhere along the multitude of times they have coped with Yuri’s heats, that thought seemed to have melted away along with their inhibitions of intimacy with one another. 

Yuri smoothed his hands down Otabek’s sides, his fingernails tickling the skin lightly. Otabek responded by rolling his hips down into Yuri, rubbing his stiffened member against Yuri’s. The friction elicited a needy moan from Yuri, his head pushing back into the blankets and back arching. Yuri was unabashedly loud and crude with curses and demands. At times, Otabek pitied Yuri’s neighbors for this, but enjoyed hearing Yuri too much to try to quiet him. Not that Yuri would let him anyways. 

Waves of heat and painful need circulated through Yuri. He could feel his mind on the brink of losing control, of succumbing completely to his instincts. As much as he mentally resisted, his body ached and fevered against Otabek’s, eager for satisfaction. He shifted beneath the Kazakhstani, spreading his legs enthusiastically and let unfiltered cries plea for more as he felt Otabek’s hips slid between Yuri’s legs. He was _so close _.__

“Beka, fuck! I’m ready,” Yuri’s voice sounded so small to him. It was embarrassing, and caused the rosy flush of his cheeks to deepen. 

“Mmm, Of course, Yurachka,” Otabek hummed, “Of course.” 

Otabek aligned himself with Yuri’s entrance, nudging it tentatively. After a moment, he decided that Yuri needed some stretching first and without warning slid a finger within him. Yuri’s fingers didn’t hesitate to scratch at Otabek’s shoulders as he spread his legs further and angled himself to allow for more. Otabek slid another finger in, pressing upwards at Yuri’s prostate. There wasn’t any time for warnings as Yuri came up on his abdomen. It didn’t matter. A heat wouldn’t be satisfied with only this. 

The orgasm gave only the slightest moment of relief for Yuri before the heat returned full force. He realized in that moment of clarity that he was digging into Otabek, leaving marks despite his own rules against doing so. But he didn’t care. It wasn’t important to him now, not as the heat returned in full force. 

Pathetic whimpers came from Yuri as Otabek pulled away, leaving his hole puckered, prepared, and cold without contact. He could feel himself twitch in anticipation as Otabek aligned his member again. Before he entered, he leaned forward as he always did, his breath tickling Yuri’s ear and making his hair stand on end. 

“Are you ready, Yura?” 

“Yes!” 

Otabek entered at a crawling pace. He was careful not to hurt Yuri, but once his hips were flush with Yuri’s, he instinctively twitched his hips quickly, harshly slapping against Yuri. Otabek fell forward to embrace Yuri, sliding one arm beneath Yuri’s back and the other beneath his head to grasp firmly at his soft hair. He started his thrusts slow, quickly accelerating into a brisk rhythm that pushed himself deeper into Yuri with every thrust. Yuri unraveled beneath him, moaning and clawing at the skin of Otabek’s back, urging him to continue. 

He became lost in the experience, consumed by the stimulation from Yuri’s tightness and lewd groans that echoed in the rafters. Otabek could feel their chests shift together as he thrusted deeper, Yuri’s chest soft and warm against his. It was the first time he embraced Yuri like this, much like it was the first time Yuri left decadent marks on his back. It was overwhelming. Otabek’s consciousness swirled in pleasure and want. 

Yuri was long gone by now, nothing but a writhing mess of lust and heat. Tears swelled at the corners of his eyes clenched shut, his mouth gasping for air between cries, soft blond hair tangled around Otabek’s fingers and splayed across the pillow. He was beautiful. More beautiful here than he could ever be on ice, and Otabek envied the alpha who would someday bond him. He wanted this always for himself, and he knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t resist pulling Yuri tighter and leaving sloppy kisses on Yuri’s bare nape. 

“Beka…” It came as a whisper, barely audible in comparison to the loud cries the minute previous. Otabek hadn’t even realized that Yuri had stopped moaning at some point, too caught up in in his thoughts. 

He pulled back to look at Yuri in the face. Yuri was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and one tear had streaked down his face. Otabek had never seen Yuri like this before. Never seen him looking so defeated and desperate. It terrified Otabek. Had he hurt him somehow? 

“Yura…?” Otabek searched Yuri’s face for answers, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Yuri bared his nape for Otabek, laying his cheek on the blanket. Otabek could feel his heart beating rapidly, unsure how it could have possibly beat faster than it was before. He only stared at Yuri for a moment, unsure. 

“Please?” Yuri stretched further when Otabek didn’t respond. 

“Are you sure, Yuri?” Otabek didn’t stutter, but he felt his voice waver at the question. 

This was so abrupt and sudden. They hadn’t talked about this, in fact having only talked about the opposite of this in the past. Otabek worried that it was the heat that caused Yuri to bare his nape for him. He didn’t want to do anything they may regret, but the eyes that burned into him were strong, stable and sure, just as Yuri always was. 

Yuri only repeated his plea a second time. Otabek searched his face for any signs of doubt or uncertainty. After a moment, he brought his lips to Yuri’s, gentle and soft, more loving than before. It was an assurance. An assurance that Otabek would take care of him as his omega if they chose to bond. When they parted, Yuri only nodded and bore his nape again. 

Otabek was both more than ready and not ready at the same time. He still felt in a state of shock, like it was all some sort of dream he would soon wake from to see himself alone in his flat as always. But this was what he had always dreamed of ever since having learned Yuri was an omega to match his alpha nature. Even before that, he had silently fantasized about Yuri presenting as an omega, of being his. And now it seemed too good to be true. The small wild Russian tiger he has adored for years could really be his. 

Resuming his movements, Otabek only licked and teased the skin of Yuri’s neck, eliciting explicit moans and purrs from Yuri, soon to be his kitten. His thrusts grew smoother, more loving despite its primal force, and he felt a familiar pressure build below. He wanted to take Yuri as they knotted, wanted to overwhelm his senses and make it memorable. 

Otabek pushed harder, increasing in speed and his rhythm was becoming nearly frantic. It was so breath-taking, Yuri cried for Otabek, for his alpha, his mate. He laid his neck bare for him at the ready. Semen leaked from his tip freely, making a mess of his abdomen and dripping along his side onto the blankets. The slight pink tint to Otabek’s cheeks were beautiful accents to Otabek’s tan skin. 

Yuri could feel himself begin to stretch as Otabek swelled, his prostate being abused perfectly with each push and pull of Otabek’s thrusts. With a shudder, Yuri could feel himself spill again, the pungent smell of sex pulsing in waves. They didn’t need to speak. They knew each other were close. Otabek raced towards his climax, bringing Yuri with him as he spilled inside. 

The piercing sharp pain of the bonding mark contrasted harshly with the throbs of pleasure as Yuri climaxed with Otabek. A sense of comfort and relief washed over him with Otabek’s bonding, and Yuri couldn’t help but curl his limbs around his alpha, holding him close. 

Otabek’s hips slowly rolled to a stop, embracing Yuri beneath him as he nursed the mark with his tongue. It was bruised and tender with a small break in the skin where the scar would form. It wasn’t very pretty, but it was his. Carefully rolling onto his side, he enveloped Yuri in his arms and held him tight while the knot kept them together. 

The apartment was silent with only the sounds of their breathing and the occasional whimper of exhaustion. Yuri pushed back as much as he could into Otabek’s embrace, feeling his cheek against Otabek’s unshaved scruff. He loved the small chaste kisses sprinkled along his hairline, the deep hums and mumbles in Otabek’s chest and nuzzled into golden hair. 

The swelling began to lessen, allowing them to slowly slide apart. Yuri laid on his back and stretched out, confusing Otabek with a hearty laugh. They were a mess, but they were a mess together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so  
> Yuuri and Yuri bonded on the same day? 
> 
> I plan on extending OtaYuri's storyline including Otabek and Yuri's first heat time together,  
> and Yuri's noticeably unpleasant first heat as well, so at least 2 more ficlets of OtaYuri in this series. :3 
> 
> I take suggestions! <3  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
